Litter amendments have been developed to manage ammonia level, acidity, and alkalinity and provide microbial control.
High ammonia levels in animal facilities can be detrimental to the health of both the animals and the farm workers. The ammonia gas results from the decomposition of animal wastes, and its formation is influenced by litter moisture, pH, and temperature. Thus, the main factors affecting the levels of ammonia in animal facilities are the litter conditions and the amount of ventilation. Litter amendments have been developed that acidify the litter and inhibit ammonia volatilization. For example, dry alum (e.g., aluminum sulfate) provides excellent ammonia control (i.e., acidifies the litter and suppresses ammonia volatilization), but has the drawback that it requires adequate litter moisture and time for activation. Other litter treatments contain sulfuric acid, which provides immediate acidification and ammonia control without an activation step, but the ammonia control is short lived.
High microbial levels in animal facilities can be detrimental to the health of the animals and can result in reduced weight gain and animal loss. Common microbial infections observed in animal facilities are caused by, for example, Mycotoxicosis, Aspergillus (e.g., Aspergillosis), Bacillus, Camplybacter, Candidiasis, Clostridium (e.g., C. perfringens), Corynebacterium, Desulfovibrionales (e.g., Lawsonia), Enterococcus, Escherichia (e.g., E. coli), Histomonas meleagridis, Lactobacillus, Listeria, Pseudomonas, Salmonella, Staphylococcus, and Streptococcus. Traditionally, a complete litter clean out was necessary to clean and disinfect the floor (i.e., pad), doorways, and curtain ledges, etc. to provide disease control. Then a litter amendment was applied to the pad to provide ammonia, pH, and microbial control.
What is needed, therefore, is a litter amendment that provides immediate and extended ammonia control without an extended activation period, and also provides antimicrobial properties to prevent common microbial infections.